nights with out worries
by saquin
Summary: tohrus birthday comes, and haru is acting alittle...horny. this was the former peddles in the wind story. bt with the changeing story ,the title had to b changed 2.im not good at summaries. please R&R!
1. peddles in the wind

  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITSBASKET.  
  
im back from my writers block , bringing u three new stories. this is the first of the three and i hope u like it. this will b a short fic . here we go!  
  
enjoy!  
  
ch. 1 'peddles in the wind '  
  
They swirled around, like feathers in the sky. The peddles were pink, cherry blossoms that had just fallen. tohru laid under them, one eye closed to make sure she didn't get something in her eyes.  
  
A peddle landed on her nose, then it slipped down and fell on her lips. She blew it up, high into the air and watched it fall back on her nose again. she giggled as it repeated its previous task of falling on her lips.  
  
The sun shined bright as the clouds rolled by quickly. The sky was a bright blue and the wind was as crisp as a summer rain. tohru watched as another peddle fell. A bird flew by landing on the branch across from her. she looked up at it and started talking to it, silently to herself.  
  
Yuki walked over and stood over her. She flung her hands up grasping his as he helped her up. he brushed a peddle off of her hair as they smiled at each other and went inside to eat lunch.  
  
every day was like a dream in the Sohma house. as she ate lunch she was reminded of all the wonderful moments she had spent in the house. all the moments that made up the house. because a house is not a house when it is first made, its just a structure. but when the people who live there spend a part of their lives in that house, and share theirs moments with that house. All the moments, whether they be good or bad, then it becomes a house. A house full of happiness or despair.  
  
And as she looked around while eating, she saw the people she shared those memories and moments with. They meant so much to her and she didn't want to leave them. they were her new family, a family that would never fade.  
  
After she finished lunch she went in the kitchen to put the dishes away. That night was her birthday, and with her birthday narrowing down, she couldn't get any happier. kyo had made lunch and breakfast for her and tonight all the sohmas (besides akito.) that she knew would be coming over to celebrate her birthday. Which made her even more happy.  
  
Just to know that they knew she was there and to know that they wanted to make her part of them, part of them as a big family. Even hiro was coming, which made her glad. the house was going to packed tonight. And the person in charge of everything was tohru.  
  
Shigure had told her that she was going to be in charge, even if she wanted the most bizarre thing, he promised he would get it for her. Tohru had told him not to, and wasn't planning on something this big, but when shigure told ayame about her birthday, it spread around so quickly. every one wanted to come. And she couldn't really say no.  
  
And for the first time she had seen kyo and yuki get along. That day they promised not to fight or argue. but kyo said the second that day was over he didn't have to get along with yuki, and started to yell something about beating the crap out of him.  
  
Tohru had butterflies in her stomach. She was so excited about the whole celebration. the boys had decorated the whole house for her special day. The house was full of balloons and streamers ayame had even stopped by and gave her a dress he made especially for the party.  
  
Kagure and kisa were going to come over before the party to do her hair and help her with the cooking. Kyo was also told to help, because he was the only one of the boys that could cook. but tohru insisted upon doing the cooking, since the boys had already done so much for her.  
  
after tohru finished doing the dishes, shigure told her to get ready for the party. kagure was on her way to pick up kisa, so she went and got dressed in Ayame's custom made dress. it was a light blue with long sleeves. a dress fit for a princess. it was soft and conferrable, the lace on the end of the sleeves were even soft.and it was made of silk and satin.  
  
He had even bought her special shoes for the dress. Even though it was disrespectful to were your shoes in the house, ayame told her to were them since she was the birthday girl. she finished dressing and started to brush her hair.  
  
When kagure and kisa came, they welcomed her with a hug. And as they brushed and curled her hair, a musicbox was playing. the music box, was something she always liked. It never had any verses to remember and it tune would always stay the same.  
  
she watched the music box as it twirled a cat chasing a mouse inside the tiny water globe around in a circle. its playful sound was a happy song in some ways, but in others it was sad. it reminded her of yuki and kyo. and at that moment she realized that she was growing up. and sooner or later she would be graduating and then what? would she stay at shigures house? or would she go with yuki or kyo?  
  
And what would happen to them? Would they disappear in the world, for her never to see them again? tohru frowned at the thought of it, then a tear rolled down her cheek. Kisa cocked her head to the side and blinked her eyes a few times.  
  
"why are you crying sissy? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Um.. No. I'm fine," tohru said as she wiped the tear from her eye and smiled to show she was OK.  
  
"Don't worry kisa, I just think tohru is realizing it."kagure looked at tohru. She knew that face. It was the same she had when she had her birthday. When she first realized it.  
  
"You see kisa, you don't notice how fast your world is going until you get older and see something that reminds you. It happened to me too, when I was Tohru's age . (remember kagure is two years older then tohru.)"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When you are younger you don't see it, you just think your life is going just as it always had. Like a wheel. but it doesn't when you get older you realize, not everything is going to stay the same. And if its at the point, then you start crying because you think of the future and forget about all the time you have left until then."  
  
Tohru looked at kagure. Kagure smiled a bit.  
  
"you see, when this happened to me, i thought about what would happen between kyo and i. so i started to cry. because i thought of all the bad things and didn't mind about all the time i had, because even though time goes fast, there's always time to make up your mind and build on what you want to happen. but at that moment, your sad, because you finally realize that this, where we are right now, will not last forever. and that it will end. "  
  
Kisa looked at tohru who had a tear on her cheek. Then she smiled.  
  
"Its OK sissy, they wont leave you alone, because they are not like that. Even thought one or the other might not seem to care about you, sissy. they both care deeply for you and I'm sure ... neither of them would let you fade away."  
  
Kagure clapped her hands and held up a mirror to tohru, so she could she her hair. Then at once her and kisa said.  
  
"how'd we do?!"  
  
i had a dream of this one night so that why i wrote it here.  
  
i know , it sounds cheesy right?  
  
but still, its just the tought.  
  
i dont like those fics, with no feeling in them.if u kno what i mean  
  
thats why mine have more feeling to them.  
  
thanx for readin. please review.  
  
bye.  
  
-.- saquin  
  



	2. perverts at the party

  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITSBASKET, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL U?!  
  
even though i didnt get any reviews from either site i put this up on, (sob, sob.) i am still going to finish this short story! i owe u this story any ways for not updateing for so long. some characters might be ooc.so here , if u like it or not , heres the second chapter!  
  
enjoy! (please!)  
  
ch. 2 'perverts at the party'  
  
After tohru was fully dressed and prepped the guests started to arrive kisa and kagura were finishing up the cake as tohru welcomed the people in.  
  
Momiji came first with a rather small gift, but he smiled and said even though it was little, he knew she would love it.  
  
Following momiji were haru and hari. hatori was of course in a suit and haru was in his usual outfit. Hatori mumbled something about the decorations around the house and shigure but tohru was too busy showing haru where the kitchen was to hear what he said.  
  
Haru placed hatoris and his gift on the table were momiji put his. Then he joined momiji in the living room playing a video game.  
  
Mean while hiro came with a card. (well, what do you expect? At least he came.) she smiled and told him were kisa was before he told her how horrible he thought she was in the dress ayame had made for her.  
  
After hiro went in the kitchen, ayame jumped in the door way, throwing confetti every where.  
  
"Happy birthday tohru, what a wonderful day for a party! Oh, shigure do you have any beer here?"  
  
shigure popped his head out of his room.  
  
"Well, hello ayame. Yeah, I have some liquor in the frig. please help yourself!"  
  
"Don't worry I will!"  
  
Ayame twirled into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, helping himself to the drink of the night.  
  
After chugging the drink he danced over to tohru and started complimenting her on how she looked. She blushed a little and opened the door as ritsu was pushed in the house by arisa.  
  
"Tohru, was this guy supposed to come? He was out in front of the house like a stalker," arisa pointed to ritsu as hana let herself in.  
  
"I'm sorry for coming and waiting outside by your house. And looking like a stalker, please forgive me I never meant to come, its just that I didn't want you to think badly about me and I know I shouldn't have came but I was just..."  
  
tohru held up her hands as a sweat drop rolled down her head.  
  
"No, its OK, I wanted you to come and its all right if you were afraid to come in."  
  
"Really? Oh, tohru your too kind."  
  
Tohru led ritsu and arisa in the house. Kyo came downstairs and looked around. he moved him eyes across the room.  
  
"What the hell are these fucking people doing over here?!"  
  
Every body looked at him, and there was silence for a second.  
  
"If you were listening, it is tohru birthday today and every one is here to enjoy the party, you stupid cat," yuki moved a hair away from his face.  
  
"Don't call me stupid you damn rat!"  
  
"Shut up stupid."  
  
"Why don't you, you damn rat?!"  
  
"I'm not the one every one is staring at for yelling, you shut up."  
  
"That's it ."  
  
Shigure stepped between the two before the broke out in another fight.  
  
"No fighting you two. You are not supposed to fight tonight because its Tohru's birthday."  
  
There was another moment of silence as the two boys stood there staring each other off. Then the silence vanished as ayame came in the room and started inviting people to have a drink with him.  
  
Haru slipped his hand under tohru as she sat down next to him. She blushed as his hand touched her ass moving up to her vagina. tohru stood up.  
  
"I better go help kagura and kisa finish up the cake !"  
  
Haru watched as she went into the kitchen. Her face was beet red when she got into the kitchen. when kagura asked about it she just said it was nothing.  
  
Arisa and hana were on the couch talking to ayame. All the sohmas were told to be careful because Tohru's friends were coming so they all had a fair warning.  
  
When ayame started talking about yukis more embarrassing movements, yuki threw a cup at him. But ayame was too drunk to tell that it hurt and started to laugh.  
  
kyo was watching a movie with haru and kagura, who was now hugging his arm like a life line.( they got the cake done, he, he!) kyo sat there with a blank look on his face as she snuggled up to him. tohru could tell he was pissed so she decided not to talk to him.  
  
Shigure was taking pictures of every body with the help of momiji. Momiji went next to tohru.  
  
"Here, here. Take a picture of tohru and i. hurry up come on!"  
  
They both smiled as shigure took the picture, but when it came up focused on Tohru's breast, yuki and hatori had something to say about it. (mean while, kyo was still strapped to the couch with kagura. Poor boy!)  
  
Ritsu joined kyo and kagura at the t.v., while haru went away to hang out with tohru. He came up behind her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"why did you move away?"  
  
Tohru jumped a little.  
  
"Oh, haru I didn't know you were there.. Um.. you see I had to help with the cake and all..."  
  
"Then why don't you sit down with me and watch the movie?"  
  
"Um.. OK, I don't see why not."  
  
She sat next to haru as they joined the rest watching the movie. Haru put his hand around tohru, scooting closer to her. she watched his hand as it took its place around her shoulders.  
  
Her face turned red as he scooted so close their legs were touching. Shigure jumped up behind them, scaring the shit out of both of them.  
  
"ITS TIME FOR CHOCOLATE CAKE AND ICE CREAM!"  
  
Tohru stood up and raced into the kitchen, she never guessed that she would running from haru. Well, sorta, sometimes she did.  
  
Ayame opened another bottle of beer as everyone gathered in the kitchen to get cake. The boys were being very careful not to get hugged by her friends, or tohru. even though at one point or another they all knew they would.  
  
After tohru blew out the candles and the cake was sliced every one went in the living room and dinning room to eat. She could tell haru was watching her. it was kinda scary, but she knew he wouldn't do anything like that, he wasn't like that.  
  
After they ate, ayame threw more confetti as shigure gathered up the presents for tohru to unwrap. She opened the gift yuki gave her first it was a brush and some hair ties. next she opened momijis which was a silver necklace with matching ear rings. Hatori got her a new shirt and ayame got her a new wardrobe (complete with shoes and panties!)  
  
Shigure had got her some books for school and a movie. Kyo got her a charm bracelet and kagura got her an assortment of stuffed animals, all of which were in the zodiac. (including the cat. how could anyone forget about kyo?!)  
  
Kisa gave her a spring kimono that matched hers and hiro got her a 50 dollar bill.(you can tell kisa forced him into giving her all that money!) arisa gave her new sheet for her bed. Hana gave her a meditation kit. Ritsu got her an invitation to go to his parents hot springs. haru got her a whip and some chains. (yeah, you know what he's getting ready for!)  
  
Every one stared at his gift for a second, until shigure and ayame busted out laughing for no reason at all. Apparently they were drunk to hell.  
  
thats the end of chapter 2. i just like haru, just would like it better if he fucked tohru. because its funny. plus, i can see him doing it. but thats just me. ok, please review. ok, bye.  
  
-.- saquin 


	3. none the less

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITSBASKET, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME FOR MAKING HARU ACT THIS PERVERTED! I JUST NEEDED A CHARACTER THAT COULD PLAY THE PERVERT THAT WAS HER AGE! (or as close as I could get!)

Delicious chocolate.... Yummy...the Carmel! Candy! I love candy! And ice cream! Oo! Oo! Shrimp and steak from outback steak house... so0o0o0o0o0o good! Damn, why am I talking about food?! Back on subject! Yes I updated after so long. Im trying to update as many as I can! But its hard when u have like 8 stories! Forget it! Here!

Ch. 3 ' never the less '

"Thank you all for the gifts. I love ...all of them. I'm just going to put them up in my room for right now and then I will be back." Tohru says with a smile. Tohru gets up and walks up to the landing of the stairs before she sees Kagura follow. (Close behind her is Haru.) "Tohru wait, ill help you put your things away."

Kagura walks up eight steps until tripping on the last, causing her to fall and her cake to be flung into the air and onto Tohru.

"Tohru! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! Ill help you get cleaned up."

"Its OK, its OK. Ill just take a quick shower no real harm done, no need to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Tohru continues upstairs as Kagura starts to pick up the cake lying on the ground. Haru manages to slip by her undetected, silently following the birthday girl up to her room. When he gets to her room she has already jumped in the shower so he starts to make his way down the hallway to the bathroom. Yuki and Kyo greet him as he stops at the bathroom door. The trio stand in utter quit for a moment staring each other down like three horny dogs trying to have the same mate.

"Where are you going Haru?" Kyo says trying to hide his balled up fist in his pockets.

"Where do you think, dumb ass?"

"You little punk!"

Kyo steps forward and grabs Haru by his neck, lifting up off the ground and slamming him against the wall. Haru winces for a second feeling Kyo's grip on him tighten, yet he still smiles as if to laugh at Kyo's anger. Yuki watches as the two compete to see who will give up first from pain or from strength.

"Kyo let go of him."

"Why should I, you filthy rat!"

"And here you told Tohru you would fight on her birthday. And I thought you couldn't get any lower."

"Shut up you damn rat!"

Kyo throws Haru to the floor, glaring at Yuki. The bathroom door opens and Tohru emerges from the steam in only a towel. Her face grows red with embarrassment, anger and nervousness.

"Kyo! Haru! Yuki! What are you guys doing?! .... Stalkers!" she screams so loud the entire house can hear. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori are among the first to come running. The two drunken fools gawk at Tohru before they start to chase her around the hallway. Soon after Kagura puts them in their right place.... Out side. Hatori takes Kyo and Haru by the ear, leading them down stairs; Yuki follows with his head down in shame. The boys sit at the table in the dinning room, the air turning thicker by the second. Finally Haru breaks the dead silence.

"Well ill be going back up stairs now, see ya later Hatori!"

"Sit down."

"Wha?"

"You heard me sit down."

He sits back down, staring daggers at both Kyo and Hari. Yuki sighs and wonders why the hell that he's being dragged into this for. Haru gets up again.

"I'm going to get a drink."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"Your bad enough when you're sober."

"But!"

"No."

"Do you want a drink?"

"No."

"If you do can I go get it?"

"No."

"What?"

"Shut up and sit down if you leave this room you're leaving this house for the rest of the night. And I will personal see to it that you go home and stay they're until tomorrow morning."

"You can't do that!"

"Want to bet?"

"Bastard!"

Hatori throws an ashtray at Haru, hitting him in the head. Haru rubs his head.

"Why can't you be more like Ayame or Shigure. Those two are cool."

"Could you really see me, acting like them?"

Haru stares off into space, thinking of it, then shuddering at the thought.

"No I couldn't, that would be scary."

"..."

After Tohru finishes getting dressed she walks down stairs. Momiji greets her as she sits down beside him.

"What happened?"

"Rather not talk about it"

"OK!"

The party soon after ends and every one goes home. Shigure is picking up bottles and plates while Tohru straighten outs the kitchen and living room and Yuki takes a bath. Kyo sits on the roof staring out in the stars. 'Haru's such a pervert, acting like that toward Tohru. I would've sent him to the moon if I could've. Damn bastard.' Kyo stands up and walks over to the edge of the roof, noticing something white on the ground in front of the door peeking in.

"Haru?" he says quietly to himself.

End of chappie 3...wait was it 4?! It was short, I kno and im sorry.

Ahhh! Im losing my mind! I updated finally! O did I tell u im trying to make a story w/ pretear and fruitsbasket? Just don't rush me ok! This will be the first time I write something with pretear though! But I think ill do ok with the fruitsbasket part...im just not so sure I can succeed in getting the pretear part down so... don't yell at me either! Please? I promise ill hurry!

Damn! The time! Later!

-.-saquin

p.s. please review!


End file.
